Sweet Sunflower
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: Ryou likes Marik, but he doesn’t know how to say it! What will he do? RxM


**Sweet Sunflower

* * *

**

**Summery: Ryou likes Marik, but he doesn't know how to say it! What will he do? RxM

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**

**BE Dragon: I wrote this for a fanfiction contest.

* * *

**

**Marik **Ishtar walked along the sidewalk, his sun-kissed skin glistened in the sunlight, or so how Ryou saw it. He sighed solemnly to himself. He leaned against an old wood broom. He had been helping Yugi and Yami clean and sweep the Kame Game Shop, but once he saw Marik come close, he hid behind the sign.

A light blush came up on Ryou's pale skin as he watched Marik walk on past. He ran a slender pale hand through his white locks. His chocolate browns eyes flashing around making sure the very light sandy blonde haired Egyptian was well out of sight and ear shot before walking out from behind the sign and sighing a heavy sigh, full of bliss.

Yugi, a tri colored haired teen, smiled as he came out of the shop. His pale, innocent face covered with small beads of sweat. "Hey Ryou, do you want something to drink?" he asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Ryou nodded and fallowed the small teen inside. He and Yugi sat down in Yugi's little living room that was adjoined with the shop.

Yami, Yugi's alter ego smiled as he came in with a tray, three glasses of lemonade and a plate of cookies on it. He set it down on the oak wood coffee table and they each grabbed a glass, drinking the sweet liquid.

"So Ryou, who were you looking at?" Yami questioned with a smirk, his crimson eyes flickered with mischief to the young hikari.

Ryou blushed again a light pink and looked down at his cup.

"Oh _him_." Yugi teased, poking Ryou softly in the shoulder with a wide grin.

Ryou's blush deepened. "I-I-I have no idea what you two are talking about." he stated in his British accent.

"Mmhmm. And I'm king of France. Via la France!" Yugi joked, adding a french accent to 'via la France'.

Ryou smiled to himself. "I thought Atemu was the royalty here." he said.

"I am, but I let Yugi take charge once in a while." Yami said with a devilish smirk.

Yugi blushed a brilliant pink and threw a pillow at Yami. "Oh hush!" he scolded.

Ryou smiled at the two and looked at his digital watch. "I'm sorry guys. I have to be getting home now." he said. He set his glass on the coffee table and smiled again. "I'll see you guys later."

Yugi and Yami nodded before Ryou left.

* * *

**I**n stead of taking his usual route through the main square to his home, Ryou took the long way and went through that park.

He stopped and looked at the flowers that were planted around a large fountain, in the shape a the children with fairy wings, made of a dark marble.

Ryou sat at a bench and watched for a while, his eyes closing slowly as he started to drift off to sleep.

"Hello Ryou." Ryou jumped up from the bench, his right hand over his beating heart.

Marik stood behind the bench with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry; did I scare you?" he asked softly.

Ryou took a few deep breaths. "Oh, hello Marik. And yes. You frightened me quiet a bit." he said.

Marik smirked and sat down on the dark green bench and patted the space beside him. "So, how have you been Ryou?" he asked.

Ryou shifted a bit before going and sitting next to him. "Okay, I guess." Ryou responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "Been better; that is for sure." he smiled at Marik.

Marik smiled back and looked at the fountain.

Ryou looked at the sunflowers, watching them slightly sway with the soft breeze as it danced on the yellow petals.

Marik stood up and picked one, holding it close to his heart.

"Umm... Ryou?" Marik started.

Ryou's eyes snapped to Marik's form. "Yes?"

Marik sighed and sat back next to Ryou. "Well... I uh..." he sighed again. "Ryou; I need to tell you something."

Ryou gulped a little, not liking the tone of voice Marik had.

Marik looked straight into Ryou's chocolate brown eyes. "Ryou Bakura, I love you." he said in a breathless tone, fear of rejection was light as confidence held strong.

Ryou blushed a bright red and he looked down at his hands. They started to figet. "I-I-I love you to Marik. I always have.." he said.

Marik smiled and kissed Ryou's pale cheek, placing the sunflower in his hands. "Good."

* * *

**BE Dragon: **EEE! I actually did it! XD my first MarikXRyou! Ee!

I don't think I did _too_ good, but good enough to put it on .:nods confidently:.

Review please! Even if you didn't really like it!


End file.
